boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
S.I.M.O.
---- ---- Summary *The S.I.M.O. is a Prototype Defense that can be built in the Weapon Lab. *It functions similarly to a Sniper Tower, except with much higher damage per second and range, and an ability to shoot at troops covered by Smoke Screens. The S.I.M.O. also preferentially targets troops with the lowest health rather than the closest available target. *Higher mark S.I.M.O.s do not have their damage increased (in fact, the damage per shot decreases going from Mark I to Mark II), but instead have their attack frequency increased, allowing them to fire at troops faster and inflict more casualties. Offensive Strategy *In most cases, it is best to avoid the S.I.M.O. whenever possible due to the danger it can pose to an attack. If a S.I.M.O. cannot be avoided along your chosen route of attack, make sure to use Shock Bombs to nullify its threat. *S.I.M.O. can also stop Cpt. Everspark whenever she is under Smoke Screens to use her Universal Remote ability. You will have to avoid the S.I.M.O. or force it to target Critters while Everspark moves past it. *Critters can serve as a good distraction for the S.I.M.O. in most cases due to its priority of targeting low-health units. However, unless the health of Zookas is boosted sufficiently high enough, it will not work for any army composition involving Zookas, as the S.I.M.O. will simply target the Zookas due to their lower health. *Mass Infantry can easily outnumber the S.I.M.O. as it only targets single troops instead of area splash. Defensive Strategy *The S.I.M.O. can potentially ruin an attack, by sniping off support troops rather than the meatshields guarding them; hence it should not be ignored. For example, in a Tank-Medic attack, the S.I.M.O. will target the Medics if given the opportunity to do so, and will probably destroy them in one shot each. Even if it does not target the Medics due to their being out of range, its high damage per second means Medics cannot outheal the S.I.M.O. *The S.I.M.O. can chip away at Warriors or Zookas as they are smoked past the S.I.M.O. en route to the Headquarters. Warriors are less vulnerable to this threat due to their faster movement speed, but a lot of Zookas can be lost to a S.I.M.O. if they are directed through its range. Upgrade Differences *At Mark I, the S.I.M.O. consists of an elliptic metal platform on a tower supported by many beams underneath. The bottom half of the platform is reinforced with a white wall with red details and a door on one side, except for the front where the supporting structure is visible with a pulley on the bottom. *At Mark II, the S.I.M.O. now has the exposed side covered up with the pulley covered by a red and white block. A purple flag with a pole appears on one side of the S.I.M.O. *At Mark III, the top half of the tower is covered with red-colored metal with vents on the sides. A radar dish appears alongside the flag. Trivia * S.I.M.O. is named after Simo Häyhä, a famous Finnish sniper. * While normal Sniper Towers have a Rifleman Sniper, the S.I.M.O has a Heavy Sniper with an upgraded Sniper Rifle. de:S.I.M.O. ru:С.И.М.О. Category:Prototype Defenses